This invention relates generally to static building structures and more particularly to a modular, self-contained booth for use in merchandising food and drink items, and is particularly adapted for use as a snack bar inside existing buildings such as discount stores, supermarkets, etc.
Many types of booth structures are generally known in the art. These known booth structures range in style and utility from simple wooden structures used primarily at outdoor events such as carnivals, fairs and sporting events to complex, prefabricated structures used to sell merchandise in store parking lots and the like. Other types of booth structures are known for use inside of existing buildings, such as in airport terminals or the familiar customer service booth in supermarkets and discount stores.
A particular problem arises in connection with the merchandising of food and drink items, however, in that certain equipment is required, such as for example a sink and water supply. As such, snack areas in discount stores and the like often required an external plumbing system and a rather large area to accomodate the equipment. Furthermore, it was often difficult and expensive to retrofit an existing structure to accomodate a snack area, particularly where a plumbing system has to be provided.
We have invented a self-contained booth for use in merchandising of food and drink items inside of existing building structures which does not require a large amount of space, which does not require expensive retrofit application, which contains all of the necessary apparatus and equipment to render the need for a separate plumbing system unnecessary and which is aesthetically pleasing to the consumer.
The ornamental design of the modular booth structure in accordance with the invention is the subject of a copending design patent application, Ser. No. 859,721, filed May 1, 1985, entitled MODULAR MERCHANDISING BOOTH. This above-mentioned application constitutes the most relevant prior art known to us.